


After the Battle

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: After the Battle of Hypori, Shaak Ti checks on the new Master Jedi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwind a Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238805) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Shaak Ti looked down at the young Knight… no, Master. The thought brought a warm smile to the Togruta's lips, even as the newly appointed Master shifted restlessly. The injuries she had taken from the Separatist general were as grievous as the man's name.

//Perhaps,// the elder woman thought to herself, //I should eat and rest myself. My thoughts are as whimsical as a youngling's daydream.// 

She reached out, straightening the covers over her friend, something more, even, and rose to leave the vigil. Aayla Secura would heal, and no doubt be injured again, given how hard the woman threw herself into the fray. 

_"If he cannot see that we must—"_

_"For all that you and your master have been joined in the Force since you were a youngling, Aayla, you must stop trying to make amends for his actions!"_

Shaak paused in her motion, hearing a small whimper of pain. She turned back to the bed, as that conversation just after Geonosis faded, and saw the hazel eyes were open.

"You are meant to be sleeping, my young friend."

"You were leaving. And I know you are injured."

"Oh?" Shaak was unwilling to admit to the fact her body felt very fragile after impacting the wreckage so violently. She still could not quite fathom how that … being had held them all at bay for so long. Had it not been for the men arriving, they might have had more pyres than three.

"You aren't keeping the pain out of your lekku," Aayla said before carefully pushing to one side of the berth. "Come lie down."

Shaak knew it was an expedient option. It was also the indulgent option. "I should find a meal, Aayla."

The blue lekku twitched in agitation. "Then I should as well."

The elder woman watched as her younger friend began to rise, and hastened to the bed. "Are you attempting to blackmail me into staying, with your well-being as the bait?"

"If I am?" Aayla challenged.

"You have grown sneakier than your master ever dreamed of being," Shaak teased her, before settling on the side of the berth next to Aayla. 

"I prefer resourceful, perhaps like your padawan."

That brought soft laughter, and a warmth. "Hmm, I should pray you and he never team up against me, I suppose. I might not survive the adventure it would bring."

They closed their eyes, sharing personal space as well as strength. Propriety could get kriffed; that battle had almost ended them both.

**Author's Note:**

> The Padawan referenced here for Shaak belongs to [B_Radley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Understanding a Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877076) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
